Hogwarts siempre ayuda al que lo necesita
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Neville siente que está al borde de la muerte y casi puede escuchar a los Carrow venir tras él, cuando ve el tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado. Y cuando la Sala de los Menesteres se abre una vez más para él, recuerda a su antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore, diciéndole que Hogwarts siempre ayuda al que lo necesita. Para el reto "Feliz Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hogwarts siempre ayuda al que lo necesita<strong>

_por Samanta Black._

Neville siente que el aire que respira le escoce los pulmones, pero sabe que no tiene tiempo para detenerse a descansar. No tiene ni idea de hacia donde se dirige, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción de escapar, al menos que quiera terminar muerto. Sus pies se mueven solos a través del laberinto que conforman los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, buscando una inexistente salida.

"_Vamos, Neville, piensa ¿Ahora hacia dónde?" _se dice a sí mismo al llegar al séptimo piso. Se recarga un instante contra la pared tras él, pero se niega a desfallecerse allí mismo, a pesar de que el cuerpo empieza a pesarle más de lo normal y la herida de su costado vuelve a sangrar. Los pocos lugares que se encuentran cerca de su posición, como la sala común de Gryffindor y alguna que otra aula en desuso, no son opciones válidas, ya que está seguro que no tardarían en encontrarlo. Saltar por la ventana frente a él realmente no le apetece demasiado, pero en ese momento le parece una opción tan buena como las demás. El dolor punzante que siente en todo el cuerpo y los escasos minutos que le restan, posiblemente los últimos de su vida, no lo dejan pensar con claridad. Casi puede oír el paso de Amycus Carrow tras él, por lo que, con el último aliento que parece restarle, se obliga a sí mismo a caminar.

En ese momento, cuando prácticamente se ha abandonado a la idea de su muerte, es cuando lo ve. Frente a él se extiende el gastado tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado y Neville puede asegurar que nunca ha estado tan feliz de ver a esos horrorosos trolls con tutus de ballet. Se gira, quedando de espaldas al tapiz, frente a la lisa pared de piedra y obliga a su mente a concentrarse en las palabras exactas, sabiendo lo importante que era eso para su vida.

"_Quiero un lugar donde pueda ocultarme de los Carrow, donde ellos jamás puedan encontrarme". _La tercera vez que pasa frente al muro, este se transforma en una pequeña puerta de madera. Ni siquiera espera a escuchar el grito de los Carrow tras él, cuando abre la puerta y se mete por el agujero de la pared. Se queda unos segundos tratando de escuchar algún ruido en el pasillo que acaba de dejar atrás, pero al no oír nada, se relaja y se permite observar con atención el lugar en el que la Sala de los Menesteres se ha transformado.

Al contrario de su quinto año, donde la sala lucía inmensa, con un millón de cojines y una tarima de duelo en el centro para practicar, el lugar en donde se encuentra ahora no puede ser más grande que la oficina de Filch. De hecho, la diminuta habitación solo está ocupado por una hamaca escarlata, donde se supone que va a dormir, una pequeña mesa con algunos suministros médicos sobre ella y un estandarte con el emblema de Gryffindor. También hay una chimenea, diminuta en comparación a la de su sala común, pero Neville no necesita más.

Mientras se sienta en la hamaca, dispuesto a curar sus heridas lo mejor que pueda, clava su vista en el fuego de la chimenea y siente como una sensación de calidez se extiende a través de todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que inició el curso, Neville se siente un poco más seguro, un poco más en paz, porque sabe que la Sala de los Menesteres va a protegerlo. Porque comprende las palabras del antiguo director Dumbledore cuando decía que Hogwarts siempre ayuda al que lo necesita. Porque está seguro que la magia que habita en Hogwarts no va a permitir que los Carrow destruyan su espíritu y el de sus compañeros. Porque la Sala de los Menesteres, aquella que dio inicio a todo, le recuerda que mientras uno de ellos siga luchando contra el mal, el Ejército de Dumbledore vivirá eternamente.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo mi participación para la celebración de los dos años del foro "La sala de los menesteres". Neville es uno de mis personajes favoritos y disfruto muchísimo escribiendo sobre él, así que no dude en utilizarlo para este reto.<em>

_Me gustaría saber si les gustó o no a través de un comentario, así que no olviden dejar reviews._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sam._


End file.
